


here ain't no rocky ground

by nikeforova



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gods AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikeforova/pseuds/nikeforova
Summary: (title from "mountains" by lsd)yuuri watches the flower grow in his hand.viktor knows. he's a god, he's a god, he's a god that could rival viktor any day.(thousands of years later, their temples are as beautiful as before, with the exception that they face each other, just as they will in the stars one of them ever passes.)





	here ain't no rocky ground

**Author's Note:**

> this is definitely experimental. i might take it down later, i just needed to write anything.

you are a god, viktor thinks, staring at yuuri.

somewhere, in the stars, nike throws her head back and laughs.

"my son," she says, "apparently likes to speak dangerous words in front of dangerous people."

viktor pretends not to hear her, and does not reply either.

he is always guarded, anyways. not everybody is honest with what they want from him

he wants to believe yuuri is not one of them

.

the gardens are greener in his home than they've ever been.

he leans back in the grass, idly twirling a strand of his har. yuuri's laughing slightly, his fist loosely closed.

viktor nudges him.

"what's that for?" yuuri's eyes close for just a second, so short that viktor might not have seen had he still been a mortal.

he opens his palm, and viktor watches a flower snake up yuuri's arm, as if it treasures yuuri beyond all else.

funny, viktor thinks, that he is perhaps remarkably similar.

he hopes, no, he knows. yuuri, in front of him, does not think he could hurt viktor very much.

it is easier to be wrong than right for yuuri sometimes. viktor, too, just in different ways. yuuri could hurt him, and he could hurt back.

viktor does not push yuuri on where he has come from, who gave him these gifts. it is both dangerous and unnecessary.

hurt will not happen, if he follows what he believed about love when he little.

.

 yuuri glows sometimes, his eyes lit by an ethereal light. he is not weak, somewhere, there is a great power inside of him.

he sees yuuri approach the shattered temple, the panicked people, those ready to rip apart whatever shards of love they have left for each other. he watches as yuuri raises his hand from afar, and spreads peace.

viktor feels the hush of cold wind in his ear, a hand on his back, of skates on the ice. so much to remember. he cannot breathe.

"ah. sorry, i forgot you'd be affected, too. should have warned you."

viktor sits, stunned. "i knew you were a celestial, but  _who are you?_ "

yuuri blinks. "i'm eirene's blessed one."

viktor says okay. he wishes he could bring only positive things.

.

this time, he hears his mother in his heart

"you're right, mother. i underestimated him. bringer of peace, beacon of spring."

she speaks next. "he is a bringer of peace, son, not a child of ares. you tell me, does power scare you?"

"yuuri doesn't."

"ah, but he is more than just a god to you. 

for i have never seen one worshipper who loved me as much as you do him."

yuuri, viktor thinks, is more than a god, but a god nonetheless. they both are nothing but a shell of a concept, so, so tired.

.

yuuri stays, and stays, and stays. viktor loves, and loves, and loves, and supposes yuuri thinks of it the other way around, probably.

 

years pass by on earth, and they visit the temple yuuri once raised from the ground on which it had stood.

viktor can barely touch the ground. this  _is_ yuuri, this ground, this holy space. it is a part of yuuri's soul, and he does not want to touch it harshly.

as yuuri prays to his goddess, flowers grow in the corners, on the floor, onto yuuri.

viktor says nothing.

on the way out, he catches sight of a single medal. silver.

he didn't think it was possible to feel this sick.

.

was it an homage to their love? an athlete, begging for peace after they never reached him? how much damage does he do, simply doing as he pleases? 

he is, for the first time in his life, scared of being a god.

he flies back to the space, touches the medal, that whoever has brought such an offering to the man he treasures so much may find peace in victory, peace in loss. the whole world needs balance.

yuuri holds him.

.

viktor rebuilds his temple over the years, over the decades, over the milennia. he will not let those he cannot gift slip away from him.

.

viktor, slowly, slowly, slowly

and yuuri, steadily

breathe together,

become the flower and the sun, both.

 


End file.
